Fight Fire With Fire
by Saturn Angels
Summary: Saturn is injured in the middle of a great battle that took everyone by surprise, all the senshi have fallen but Pluto and herself. Pluto stops time to allow Saturn to escape to another dimension using a Dimension key. She awakens to find herself in fro
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Naoko Takeuchi does, I don't own Dragonball (Z, GT, etc) either. Akira Toraiyama does…happy!? Fight Fire With Fire is a song by Metallica, but for now it is only used as the title.  
  
  
Ages:  
  
Hotaru: 16  
Grownups: old  
Trunks: 18  
Goten: 17  
Gohan: 27  
Bura: 11  
  
Fight Fire With Fire  
Chapter One  
By:  
Vince (Saturn Angels)  
  
The senshi were in the middle of a battle now, three times greater then the battle with Chaos. Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Neptune, Tuxedo Kamen, and Sailor Uranus had already fallen protecting their princess. Sailor Pluto was barely holding out against the enemy. No one had seen the evil entity coming at all…they weren't ready for another battle. After two years of false peace everyone had thought that the fighting was indeed over as there were no youma at all. That was when the thing attacked.   
  
Sailor Saturn watched helplessly from her place on the ground that was by now littered by lifeless bodies. "…Hime…" she whispered watching as Sailor Moon sobbed over Mamoru's motionless body.   
  
Sailor Pluto shouted out her attacks trying frantically to destroy this …monster. She soon was tossed aside as if she were a rag doll. Sailor Saturn's eyes widened as she watched the enemy drawing closer to Eternal Sailor Moon's crying figure. "U-Usagi…" she mumbled though she was trying desperately to shout it out, to warn her. The enemy laughed wickedly as it stabbed Usagi with its blade the end of the sword visible now through her, it went all the way through her and she was killed, everything was silent for a moment as her body fell next to her beloved. "Usagi!!!" Saturn called again her voice breaking the silence, "Usagi!!" Sailor Saturn cried in terror, "No…" it was less then a whisper now, all she had to do was die…and then the world…the world and all its people would be killed…this monster would kill mercilessly and endlessly.   
  
All was silent again as Sailor Saturn prayed over and over that she would die quickly, without pain. Suddenly everything became deadly silent not even the creature's footsteps could be heard. She looked around her then saw Pluto holding her time staff up, "I stopped time Hotaru…there…is no hope left…you must live Hotaru…I couldn't bear it if you died too…" she said weakly as tears filled her eyes. "You must go…I will open a portal for you…use this key." Sailor Pluto handed her a small silver key, "…shout out…Dimension Warp…"  
  
"What about you, Pluto?" Saturn asked trying to keep her tears back; she had to be strong for Setsuna-mama. Always for Setsuna-mama.   
  
"I must stay here…and give it my all to defeat it…it thrives on the power of destruction…that is why…if you tried…you'd only," she paused here to cough, "strengthen…" she tried to continue then shook her head, "Just leave Hotaru. Forget about this place…"  
  
Saturn shook her head, "I can't!" she protested.  
  
"Please Hotaru-chan…my Hotaru-chan…you helped me overcome my loneliness…so please, as my last wish…just leave, and be happy and safe in where the key takes you.   
  
Saturn began crying as she held the key up and whispered, "Dimension Warp…" a silvery glow enveloped Saturn and she began to fade from view.  
  
"Be safe." Pluto said again as tears filled her eyes and again time went back in order though there were no longer any senshi alive.  
  
~*~*Another Dimension*~*~  
  
Sailor Saturn woke up to find herself in the middle of someone's front lawn with a very severe pain throughout her body. She looked around hoping that she was in her front lawn at home…and that it was a beautiful bright sunny day, and Michiru and Haruka were waiting for her in the kitchen so they could all eat. Setsuna of course would be there also, possibly already standing at the doorway about to get her up. Was that battle a dream? She began crying when she realized that she was in her senshi outfit, blood covering her gloves, clothes, and her skin. 'It was all real…' she thought silently as she began crying more, "Setsuna…why?" she whispered. "Why did you save me? I don't deserve to live…" she bit back the tears that welled up behind her eyes. '…Why not Usagi? She deserved to live…she deserved it most of all! She's had such a rough life…everything going wrong…she never wanted to be a senshi…she wanted to be normal…she should have survived! Not me…' she took a deep breath to calm herself down and dehenshined so that she was wearing a black shirt, and black leggings. She looked up at the building and through blurry vision she could sort of make out the words Capsule Corp. 'Capsule Corp?' she wondered confused, 'where am I?'  
  
A voice interrupted her thoughts, which was saying very distinctly, "Oh my god! Bura! Trunks! Get over here! This girl needs help!" Soon she saw a woman with short blue hair standing above her worriedly.  
  
"Ami-chan?" Hotaru asked euphorically though quietly, "You're alive...?"  
  
"No…I'm afraid I'm not Ami…my name is Bulma. What happened to you?" the woman asked as looked the girl; whom was covered with blood, over.   
  
"I died…" Hotaru answered sadly.  
  
"Well, you're still alive…quite alive." Bulma said confused.  
  
"…I may be here in body…but not in spirit…" she answered bitterly then passed out.  
  
Bulma was about to go and call the police when the voice of her son could be heard.  
  
"Mom! What happened?" Trunks asked as he ran over to the unconscious girl; unconscious bloody girl, and his mother.   
  
"I don't know! Get her inside!" She yelled as she too rushed inside to get towels and other things needed.  
  
A few hours later Bulma had successfully cleaned most of the dried blood off and she looked at the girl solemnly hoping that the girl would survive, even though a doctor was treating her now…she had so many injuries… Bulma's thoughts were interrupted as the doctor cleared his throat. Bulma looked up at him; "Well?" she asked preparing herself for what the doctor had to say.  
  
The doctor looked at Hotaru gravely and shook his head, "I really don't know. She may or may or may not be able to survive the night…how did she get in this extreme condition?" he asked his brow furrowing.  
  
"I don't know…I found her on my front lawn…"  
  
The doctor looked at her unbelievingly then shrugged his shoulders, "At any rate, there is nothing more we can do for this girl…besides pray. You should let her have her rest…she's in pain' he said quietly then walked out.  
  
"Hey mommy? Why don't we just give her a senzu bean?" Bura asked as she walked over to her mother.  
  
"We've already tried that," Trunks said rolling his eyes. "And plus, I don't know why her dying would be so much of a deal. We don't even know her."  
  
Bulma looked aghast at what her son had just said, "Trunks!" she scolded, "You're turning out more like your father everyday!"  
  
"Yeah! How would you like it if you were in her condition, and someone found you on their lawn, and then they just let you die?" Bura said angrily as she stomped over to Trunks.  
  
Trunks just rolled his eyes once more, "Whatever. I'm going to go and see if Goten wants to spar."  
  
"How can you think of fighting at a time like this?" Bulma asked irritated.  
  
He only shrugged, "I guess I got it from dad."  
  
Bulma watched as her son left, "Yeah. You sure got it from Vegeta, I don't know anyone else you could have got it from…" she shook her head and began watching Hotaru again.  
  
Hotaru stirred a bit and groaned she was having nightmares.  
  
~*~*Hotaru's Dream*~*~  
  
It was just like the battle. Everyone lay dying, blood was everywhere staining everything, and everyone. Sailor Moon's white senshi uniform was dyed red with her blood. Everyone's senshi outfit…was now a ruby color…their eyes were wide-open and stared to nothing. She was the only one left…the enemy was approaching, only this time Sailor Pluto was already dead. Dead just like all the others. She began crying, her tears turning the small pool of blood beneath her more watery as it too turned her seifuku (uniform) red. "No…" she whispered as the enemy stood next to her now. "No!" she repeated louder.  
  
~*~*End Dream*~*~  
  
"NO!" she cried shooting up in bed resulting in a very sharp pain in her side. She lie down again quickly holding her side. "Ow…" she muttered shutting her eyes, then she realized someone's gaze on her, she opened her eyes again to see Bulma staring worriedly at her. Hotaru only glared, "One moment…" she said then proceeded in holding her hand over her side, she closed her eyes and what seemed the next moment she was glowing purple, it was a soft glow, like an aura or something. Bulma watched wide-eyed as all of her wounds began to disappear. She stopped after she had finished all of her wounds and was now completely healed, she looked around her and sighed, "Thank you for bringing me inside, Bulma was it?" she said quietly, she didn't pass out because when she was reborn after the battle with Chaos her body was no longer weak, as it was no longer possessed by Mistress 9.  
  
"Y…Yes." Bulma answered still stunned from what she had witnessed, "What is your name?"  
  
"…Tomoe Hotaru." She answered in monotone.  
  
Bulma sighed a bit, "Well, it looks like you'll be alright. What happened?"  
  
"I thought you would ask that sooner or later," Hotaru replied as she swung her legs over the side of the bed so she had her feet planted firmly on the floor. "I was in a fight" she responded with a shrug.  
  
"It must have been some fight…how did you end up here?" Bulma asked wanting to know as much as possible.  
  
Hotaru only shrugged, "I'm not exactly sure."  
  
Bulma noted that the girl wore a mask of indifference, "Well…where are your parents?" Bulma asked then noticed that the girl suddenly had a very sad look in her eyes though it was gone and was replaced again by the cold façade quickly.   
  
Hotaru fought to stay unresponsive but it was hard to cover up the shudder that she gave at the word 'parents', "Dead." She answered simply as if she didn't really care.  
  
"…I'm sorry. Was it recently?" Bulma asked reluctantly.  
  
"Very." She answered again in monotone.   
  
Bulma then refrained from asking any more questions.  
  
"Do you need a place to stay then?" Bura asked.  
  
Hotaru turned for the first time and noticed a miniature version of Bulma, "Actually I do…" she said quietly.  
  
"Well, mommy can she stay here? She can stay in one of the extra rooms? The one right in-between mine and Trunks'?" Bura asked smiling a bit.  
  
"Well, it's alright with me!" Bulma said smiling. "I'll have Bura show you to your room then, Hotaru." Bulma motioned to the little girl who quickly nodded and tugged Hotaru along to show her to her new bedroom.  
  
"Who's Trunks?" Hotaru asked walking behind the little girl.  
  
"My older brother!" she answered smiling, "He can be alright sometimes." She said with a nod, "Any way this will be your room Taru-chan! Right next to mine so if you need anything just ask!" she said pointing to the guest room.  
  
Hotaru nodded, "Thanks" she said smiling a bit and walked in, Bura following her.  
  
"Bura! Come here!" Bulma called from downstairs.  
  
"Why?" Bura shouted so her mom could hear her.  
  
"I need you to help me cook dinner! Let Hotaru rest!" she yelled.  
  
Bura sighed, "Well, I'll see you at dinner Taru-chan!" she yelled then ran off to help her mom in the kitchen.  
  
Hotaru closed the door to her new room and walked over to the bed biting back her tears. 'Taru-chan…that's what Usagi-hime always called me…and ChibiUsa…what will become of her now that Usagi and Mamoru are…' she stopped her train of thoughts and tried desperately to think of something else.   
  
Her eyes widened as she remembered about the key Setsuna had given her…she dug through her sub-space pocket and finally found it, though it was now a bronze color. She wondered what it meant but finally after realizing she would never know put it back in her sub-space pocket and waited to be called for dinner. Her lower lip trembled a bit when she remembered how she, Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru would all eat dinner in the living room of their mansion while watching movies…they would take turns deciding what to watch usually when it was Michiru's choice they were stuck watching soap operas. Hotaru smiled a bit as she remembered how Haruka would always whine and complain in that way that would make everyone laugh. She let her tears fall silently down her face as she realized that Haruka would never make them all laugh again…they were gone. Not coming back. Gone. Hotaru lost track of time as she tried to recall all of her memories good and bad up until…until that thing…that wicked person destroyed everything. What if one other senshi may have survived? What if she could return to check? Just to check? She then remembered about the key again and held it up, "Dimension Warp!" she cried. Nothing happened and the key remained bronze, and not working.  
  
She cried and thrust the key back into her sub-space pocket angrily, "Why won't it work?" she asked crying. She felt just like ChibiUsa felt when she kept trying to return to the future, only worse. Much worse, because Hotaru knew that…she really had nothing to return to.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vince: To be continued! Ummm Trunks/Hotaru. And remember Trunks acts that way cause this is Trunks; not future Trunks. This Trunks takes after his father, remember? Anyway, r/r!  
Thor: I like this fic!  
Tomoe: ...poor Hotaru  
Vale: ditto  
Fantasy Girl: ...A little gory. I would expect Thor to write something like this.  
Thor: It's not gory....  
Vince: Yeah. It's only really morbid. 


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, or Dragonball. Fight Fire with Fire is the title of a song by Metallica, ; so technically I own nothing except what I write.

Vince: Well... the reason for my absence will be revealed in Chapter 8 of A to Z which comes out sometime this week. Other than that please forgive me! 

Oh, and to Twinsnake Coatl you've made predictions? Well, don't worry this won't be cliche at all, muwhahaahahahahhaah is hit with a random object

Ages:

Hotaru: 16  
Trunks: 18  
Goten: 17  
Gohan: 27  
Bura: 11  
Grownups: Old-ish

Fight Fire With Fire  
Chapter One  
By:  
Vince (Saturn Angels)

It had been a week since Bulma had found Hotaru lying in her front yard, yet even still everything seemed unreal.. like a sort of dull dream to Hotaru, she was seated at the table eating what the kind family had given her, such a kind family to share what they had with a complete stranger...

"You really should eat more, Hotaru. You need to regain your strength-- you still haven't fully recovered.." Bulma said, a worried look on her features.

Hotaru remained motionless as she stared at her plate, she nodded quietly, her eyes glazing over as she stabbed a piece of broccoli with her fork so hard that the glass plate was scratched.

"Stupid girl, who do you think you are? Just because Bulma welcomed you here doesn't mean you can act like you are now." Vegeta said in a harsh tone, so harsh that his daughter's eyes began to water even though it was not she that he was speaking to.

Hotaru grimaced as her gaze slowly traveled from her plate to Vegeta, she stared at him blankly.

"Eat what is on your plate." He muttered, "If I'm forced to eat this--"

"Are you saying I'm not a good cook!?" Bulma asked, raising her voice. Vegeta responded with some sort of quip and both of their attention was diverted from Hotaru to eachother.

"What happened to you Taru-chan?" Bura asked, her eyes shining up at her...

Full of such innocence... such childlike innocence. It almost made Hotaru want to cry out... in fact, it did make her want to but not enough to the point where she actually did. It made her want to tell Bura everything of what had happened... perhaps someday she would.

Hotaru rested her hand on top of Bura's head, "You're too young to understand..." Bura pouted and shook Hotaru's hand off of her head.

"I hate it when grownups say stuff like that! I am old enough to understand!" she said, folding her arms across her chest and sticking out her bottom lip.

If Vegeta hadn't been preoccupied he probably would have maimed Hotaru for making his daughter sulk in such a way, but fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately, for the senshi of death and destruction neither of her aliases would greet her tonight.

((If anyone was confused by that I just mean that she wouldn't die tonight..))

Hotaru began eating her food relatively quickly and slipped out into the backyard to spend some time alone. Instead of sitting down in one of the lawn chairs that were back there placed around tables, she simply flopped backwards onto the grass and looked up towards the stars.

She reached a hand up, the paleness of her fingers standing out against the night sky. She spread her fingers slightly so she could see three of the inner planets close to the moon, they were shining brightly tonight.

The moon... it was the same even though Usagi was not there, or anywhere to make the people around her shine so beautifully...

Hotaru sighed softly, "Chibiusa..." What had become of her pink-haired friend? Perhaps she didn't exist anymore now that the future had been altered so tremendously.

Hotaru sniffled slightly, rubbing her eyes as they began to sting.

"What are you doing here?"

Hotaru didn't seem at all surprised as she turned to greet the lavender-haired warrior. "I'm thinking. What are you doing here?"

"Heading inside so I can eat something."

"What were you doing outside?" Hotaru asked, slowly sitting up from her position on the ground.

"Training."

"Training?" Hotaru asked with a raised eyebrow, "Training for what?" were there perhaps youma in this dimension too?

Haruka and Makoto used to train a lot...

"To get stronger." He answered simply, with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Why?" Hotaru asked, wanting to know if he was training for a real reason or just to train... like people who work out in gyms. She never understood why people would pay to work out rather than just jog or something...

"So I can defeat my father." he answered with a frown.

Rivalry between a father and a son? Hotaru thought to herself before laughing quietly, it had 'Male Version of Usagi and Chibiusa' written all over the situation.

"Why are you laughing?" Trunks asked, sounding annoyed at Hotaru's outburst. Which he was.

So long as it wasn't Bulma they were fighting over she'd be fine... silly Chibiusa, Usagi was her rival in love-- for Mamoru. Hotaru smiled slightly, knowing that the entire time Chibiusa only continued it to annoy her future mother..

"Answer."

Hotaru was torn from her reverie, "What?"

"Why were you laughing?"

"I wasn't laughing at _you_.." Hotaru replied with a wistful sort of sigh, "directly anyway." she looked at Trunks, her eyes once more showing just an endless, empty depth. "If I were you I'd go on my way." her eyes narrowed dangerously, "So leave."

Trunks; oddly enough, did continue walking-- looking very confused at the sudden change of character in the dark-haired girl. "What was that all about?" He asked aloud but not loud enough for Hotaru to hear it, he slid open one of the doors to Capsule Corp. and walked in.

Hotaru faintly heard a plate crashing to the ground and a lot of yelling coming from inside-- that was when Trunks opened the door. She almost laughed when Trunks narrowly dodged a flying heavy glass bowl.

Bura ran outside in tears, "Taru taru!" she cried, running to the darkhaired senshi, "Mommy and daddy are fighting!"

The little girl lodged herself in Hotaru's arms and hid her face from view. Hotaru looked down at her before rubbing her back soothingly, "There there... I'm sure they don't mean anything by it."

The front door opened and they heard Vegeta yell something like, "The only reason I married you was because of that brat!" he, was obviously, talking about Trunks who was the older of the two. The front door slammed and they heard Vegeta's car drive off.

Bura immediately thought it was she that they were talking about, and began crying louder. Trunks walked outside soon enough, looking very angry. "What the hell's gotten into them this time?" he muttered as he walked in the direction of the 'training dome'.

"They were arguing over your mom's cooking." Hotaru responded, it had started out all over a simple thing... 'anger management.' was the only thing that came to mind when she thought of it.

Though... it did help a little. Helped her think of something else other than the horrible ache she felt in her chest everytime she was reminded of the past.

"It happens all the time." Trunks muttered darkly, "They shouldn't have gotten married. It's Hell for both of them."

Hotaru shook her head, cradling the little girl so she wouldn't feel as if Hotaru was completely ignoring her. "I'm sure they're not serious about anything that they say."

"My mom just threw 53 plates at my dad, and you say they're not serious?" He asked rolling his eyes, "You really are naive."

Hotaru's eyes darkened at just hearing the word 'naive' .. she was anything but that. "Well he wasn't hit was he?"

"No, but that's thanks to two things. My mother's bad aim and my father's quick reflexes. It's not because she meant to miss or anything like that."

Bura sniffled, "Daddy doesn't love mommy!" she cried.

Hotaru sweatdropped, at the moment from her point of view it seemed like Bulma was the one overreacting... perhaps it was that certain time of the month...how else could it be explained?

Instead she turned her attention from the quarrel the family had just had to the crying child in her arms, she patted her back trying to comfort her. "Now now, don't worry Bura... your father loves you, so much."

She sniffled, more tears springing to her baby blue eyes, "But daddy doesn't love mommy!!!" she cried out, rubbing her eyes frantically so her brother wouldn't see her as someone weaker than him-- she didn't quite understand that she wasn't as strong as her older brother yet.

Hotaru continued consoling the little girl, and they sat in the grass like that until Bura cried herself to sleep in Hotaru's arms; which was around three in the morning. Hotaru rubbed her own eyes, stretching her arms up above her head as she yawned before something was thrown at her head.

She blinked in surprise, turning to see who had thrown it, and it was to her surprise not Trunks; for she had thought him the only one childish enough to do something such as that in the house-- even though he was not very immature...

"Who are you?" both asked in unison.

The black-haired boy grinned, he seemed no older than Trunks, perhaps only a year older than Hotaru herself. "The name's Goten, now... what are you doing with Trunks' sister? Kidnapping her?" he asked in an exceedingly playful mood as he made his way over to the two girls.

Hotaru looked at Goten strangely, holding the child more protectively to herself fearing that he himself was here to kidnap someone or steal something...

"Calm down there, I was only kidding. You must be Trunks' new girlfriend?" he suggested.

That of course was when she realized that he knew Trunks, and therefore he had to be at least a friend of his or something, perhaps even a cousin... "What are you doing here at this late hour?"

"Late?" he asked blinking, "I just woke up! It's nearly four in the morning and Trunks and I always spar at this time."

"Again with the sparring... is that all guys ever think about in this world?" she pondered to herself, too quiet for Goten to hear it, "It's already four in the morning?" she asked, meaning she had been sitting listening to the girl spill out her childish problems for about ... five hours.

Hotaru blinked blearily at the night sky, at least the sun wasn't up yet... her legs had probably fallen asleep under the weight of the eleven-year old who didn't act her age...

But then again that was perhaps because she was greatly spoiled by her father and doted upon by her mother...

"Yes, it's already four in the morning, and perhaps it's weird to you that your boyfriend and I have to train so much but it's one of those pride sort of matters." Goten replied, causing Hotaru to look at him rather than at the sky.

"Oh... I'm not his girlfriend." she said shaking her head, "My name is Hotaru, I'm just staying here for a while until I find a way to get back to my ...home."

"Oh, where do you live?"

"Somewhere far away..."

"Well, my dad knows a lot of faraway places-- he could take you there instantaneously." he said, grinning his goofy smile once more.

"I don't think it would be quite that simple this time..." Hotaru said, becoming confused about what the boy said about his father.

"Well, if you change your mind, let me know." he said, smiling once more though not as widely, this time it was more of just a friendly gesture. "Nice meeting you Hotaru, I hope I, uh, see more of you." he said, "I better go wake Trunks up.. it doesn't look like he's awake yet. Usually he'd be waiting outside for me or training already without me. Have fun sleeping under the stars I suppose." he said with a short laugh before Hotaru stood up, her knees nearly buckling underneath her.

For some reason this lively black-haired boy was making her feel... more alive. at home in a strange way, "I'll go get him. I have to take Bura back to bed and my room's right next to his..." she suggested, the girl wasn't as light as she looked...

She made her way inside, thankful that Goten slid the door open for her so she wouldn't have to hold Bura with only one arm.

"Are you sure you don't need help getting up the stairs?" he asked, chuckling slightly at the sight the black-haired girl carrying Bura was. Afterall, Hotaru was hardly even taller than the girl in her arms.

"Uh...perhaps a little." she said, having trouble admitting that she needed help; though she usually didn't act so prideful... perhaps it was the air in this dimension that did it to her. Soon she would be the one sparring at four in the morning. Hah, yeah... sure.

Hotaru was ready to hand over the eleven-year old to Goten when he lifted them both up off the ground. Hotaru squeaked and almost lost her balance and would have fallen if he didn't have such a tight hold on her.

She looked at him surprised, he didn't seem to show any strain at all as he walked the steps briskly. "W-I-... Aren't we heavy at all??" she asked surprised, how much did these guys train anyway??

"Nah. I can benchpress a ton, this is nothing. You two together are as light as a feather. Hey... that rhymed." he said, grinning once more as he walked down the hallway to their rooms.

Hotaru giggled slightly, surprised that she had it in her to laugh at all anymore... a laugh that was sincere rather than spiteful.. or brought about by her memories.

"Wow, you can laugh. I was getting worried for a second there..." Goten said, mocking a relieved expression, Hotaru giggled again.

"This is your room right? The guest room between Bura's and her brother's?" he asked setting Hotaru down finally.

Hotaru nodded, "Yes-- thanks." she said, heading into Bura's room to set the girl down on the bed, Goten opened the door for her to both the guest room and Bura's room before he himself went into Trunks' to wake said person up.

Hotaru set Bura down onto the bed, and brought the covers up to her shoulders before shutting the door behind her and walking into her own room: able to hear all that was being said in the next room.

'Wake up sleepy-head..' Goten said from the other room, and there was an almost inaudible groan in reply and Hotaru could just imagine him rolling over and refusing to get up.

She heard a loud thump, Trunks cry out quietly, and then muttering as Trunks presumably got out of bed. She was about to just go to sleep, afterall she was already tucked in bed, warm and comfortable before she heard something that caught her interest.

Goten asking, 'So... what do you think of Hotaru?'

'You met her?' Trunks asked, sounding a little surprised. 'Yeah, she was outside still with your sister...' Goten answered, 'but you didn't give me an answer to my question. Don't avoid the subject.' he said teasingly, and Hotaru could envision his goofy smile..

There was silence between the two boys for a while and Hotaru closed her eyes telling herself she didn't care what they said about her. But why was her heart pounding so much?

Was it because of Goten?

'She's... I don't know. Kind of ... strange... I think something really horrible must have happened to her...' Trunks replied.

Goten asked why Trunks thought that, 'Seems normal enough to me...'

'You didn't see her when we found her outside on the lawn...' Trunks replied.

Hotaru gazed up at the ceiling mournfully, yes... she had been a sight...

'Well, I like her.' Goten said.

And of course Hotaru couldn't see as Trunks' head shot up to look at Goten severely as he put on his shoes.

'What do you say to that?' Goten asked, laughing quietly.

'I say, you'd better lower your voice before you wake my dad up and get him in a bad mood.' Trunks said, his voice dangerously low.

Though Hotaru honestly couldn't say why. Vegeta hadn't returned home, for if she had she would have seen him, and his voice seemed... protective? She'd known him for a week and they'd perhaps spoken two sentences to one another, total.

He didn't seem interested in her in the least.

...and she wasn't interested in him at all.

Well, perhaps a little bit.. though she couldn't really pinpoint why. He was stubborn, a little on the mean side, too much like his father, obsessed with fighting...

...cute, but Hotaru had never been one shallow enough to like someone just because of what he looked like. Because if she was like that she would have crushes on some of those who bullied her...

She shook her head trying to rid herself of the memories, before making a deal with herself. The deal was to, get to know the people in this dimension far better, be friendly, and not remember her past so much. Preferably not at all... things would be so much easier if she did.... and it was easier not to think of all those things when she was around Goten... so she would have to be in his company more often whether he liked it or not.

And with that final though the senshi of death and destruction finally succumbed to sleep.

Vince: To be continued! Yes, it still is Trunks/Hotaru even though right now it seems as if she likes Goten more..

And once again I'm sorry for taking so long to update please forgive me. It won't happen again I promise! 


End file.
